disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Phoenix Resort
Universal Phoenix Resort '''is an entertainment complex located at Phoenix, AZ, which consists of four theme parks, a downtown Universal City, and 5 hotels. It opened on October 1, 1992 as Universal Studios Arizona. Parks '''Universal Studios Arizona a movie and television-based theme park. Opened on October 1, 1992. Current lands * Production Central - The main section of the park themed to movie studio lots. Opened on October 1, 1992. * New York '''- Themed to New York. Opened on October 1, 1992. * Hollywood/Beverly Hills * '''Nickelodeon Central - An area themed to Nickelodeon shows past and present. Opened on July 5, 1999. * Amity Beach '''- Themed to JAWS. Opened on October 1, 1992. * The Lost Worlds ** Jurassic World ** Skull Island ** Ancient Egypt * '''Super Nintendo World - Based on Nintendo games. Opened on March 12, 2021 * Springfield * Universal GirlZone ** [[My Little Pony Land|'My Little Pony Zone']] ** Hello Kitty Fun Fair ** Monsters High ** [[Ever After High Kingdom|'Ever After High Kingdom']] ** Shopkins Shopville Former lands * World Expo Current rides, attractions, retails, dinning and snacks Production Central * Despicable Me: The Ride * Club Minions * Universal's Concert Hall * NBCUniversal Experience * That's a Wrap! * Minion Mart * Universal Studios Store * NBC Store * TBA New York * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon * I ❤ NY Store * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * The NY Theatre Hollywood/Beverly Hills * Universal Parks & Resorts: Coming Attractions * E.T. Adventure * Sonic the Hedgehog: The Ride 4D '- a 3D simulator ride based on Sega's ''Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It is presented by SEGA. '''Opening date: '''November 22, 2012 * '''E.T. Shop Nickelodeon Central * SpongBob SquarePants: The Ride * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Rock! * The Teenage Robot Roundabout * Dora the Explorer Live! * Bubble Guppies Playground * Team Umizoomi Number Tumbler ''' '''Amity Beach * JAWS Encounter The Lost Worlds = Jurassic World = * Jurassic World River Adventure * T-Rex Rampage * Jurassic World Discovery Center * Flying Dinosaur * Raptor Encounter * Burger Digs * TBA = Skull Island = * King Kong: The Ride = Ancient Egypt = * The Revange of the Mummy Super Nintendo World * Mario And Friends: Desert Dunes '''(1996 original, 2021 relocation) '''Springfield * The Simpsons Ride - an IMAX motion simulator ride. Opening date: '''February 8, 2010. * TBA '''Universal GirlZone = My Little Pony Zone = * My Little Pony: The Ride * Rainbow Dash's Awesome Cloud Flight * Ponyville Schoolhouse * Rarity's Carousel Boutique Models * Ponyville Marketplace * Rarity's Carousel Boutique * Pinke Pie's Surgercube Corner * MLP Arcade = Hello Kitty Fun Fair = * Hello Kitty's Fun Wheel * Hello Kitty Goes Hollywood * Hello Kitty Merch Store = Monsters High Land = * Monsters High Pep Rally * Monsters High Store = Shopkins Shopville = * Shopkins: The Ride * Shoppies Place * Shopkins Arcade Former rides, attractions, retails, dinning and snacks Production Central TBA New York TBA Hollywood/Beverly Hills TBA Nickelodeon Central TBA World Expo * Mario & Friends: Desert Dunes '''(original 1996 location, closed January 2018 for relocation) '''The Lost Worlds = Jurassic World = TBA PBS Kids World a theme park jointly owned by Universal Studios and Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) which is based on PBS Kids shows. It aimed at younger guests (age 11 and younger) with families. Opened on February 19, 2000. Current lands * Smart Town * 123 Sesame Street * Barneyland * Dinosaur Train Station * Curious George's Fun Park * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * PBS Kids Splash Party! * Colonial America Former lands * The Puzzle Place * Dragon Tales: DragonLand * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood Current rides, attractions, retails,dining and snacks Smart Town Rides *Zoboomafoo: Zaboo's Great Adventrue *'The PBS Kids 4D Theatre' **Cyberchase 4D **Dot,Dee and Del in the Great Studio Factory **Fetch! With RuffRuff Man: Really Amazing 4D Show Attractions *ZOOM Live! *Peg + Cat Dance Party! *Nature Cat Live! *Let's go Luna Live! Dining *Zoboo's Famous Burgers (Quick Service) *Café PBS (Character Dining) Parades *Neighboorhood Parade Characters *''Zoboomafoo Characters: Zoboo *''Cyberchase ''Characters: Gidget *''Nature Cat, Squeeks, Daisy & Hal *''Luna the Moon, Andy Hopper, Carmen Mariposa & Leo Chockers'' *''FETCH! With RuffRuff Man Characters: RuffRuff Man,Blossum *''Peg + Cat ''Characters: Peg,Cat *''PBS Kids Mascots: ''Dot,Dee and Del '''123 Sesame Street' Rides *Elmo's Blastoff *Eernie and Bert's Great Adventures *Super Grover the Ride! *Big Bird's Go Go Karts Attractions *The Alphabet Idol *Sesame Street Live! *Abby Flying Fairy School *The Word on the Street (street show) Dinning *The Cheese Diner (Quick Service) *Snuffleulagus' Diner *Happy Healthy Monsters Snacks *C is for Cookie Characters *''Sesame Street Characters: Elmo,Abby,Zoe,Big Bird,Grover,Murray Monster,Ovajetia The Lamb '''Barneyland' Rides *Imagination Island *Baby Bop's Teacups *BJ's Swingy Swing *Riff's Krazy Bumper Cars *Barney's Flying Dinosaurs Attractions * A Day in the Park with Barney * TBA Universal Kingdom a theme park focuses on Europe. Opened on June 18, 2003 Current lands * Euro Expo * England ** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Ireland * Germany * France * Russia * Italy * Finland ** Angry Birds Universe * Spain * Denmark Former lands * Scotland DreamWorks Park a theme park based on DreamWorks Animation films. Opened on November 25, 2020. * DWA Street * Far, Far Away * Madagascar * The World of Kung-Fu Panda * Berk: The World of Dragons * DreamWorks Classics Village Universal City Opening on 2002, Universal City is a flagship downtown district located at the center of Universal Phoenix Resort. It is an equivalent of Universal's CityWalk chain which comprising entertainment, dinning and retailing facilities. Entertainment * TBA Retailing * TBA Restaurants and snack bars * TBA Hotels and resorts Universal Phoenix features the verity of five official on-site hotels locating close all four resort's theme parks. * Hard Rock Hotel '- Opened on February 17, 1993 * '''NBC Sport Hotel '(formerly '''Worldwide Sport Lodge)' '- Opened on June 15, 2001 * Universal Studios Hotels - Opened on February 6, 2014 * Jurassic Park Lodge - Opened on June 14, 2015 * Universal's Cabana Bay Beach Resort '- Opened on July 4, 2016 Events * 'Universal Studios Arizona's Halloween Horror Nights - A nightly Halloween celebration with various horror themed attractions, full of actors who sneak up on unsuspected guests, and scare them with chainsaws or loud screaming. Recommended for ages 13+, and occurs from September 15 - November 4. * TBA. Other services TBA Transportation TBA Incidents Universal Studios Arizona 1990s TBA 2000s TBA 2010s * October 15, 2015, a 20-year-old college child was about ride the T-Rex Rampage wooden rollercoaster, but the attraction was filled with long lines and he didn't have an Universal Express card with him to skip lines and realized that he can't go through the single rider entrance since it was closed. So instead of waiting or go to different attractions, he secretly sneaked up to the unrestricted area and climb up to the rails, hoping that he could get on the coaster. Despite he either ignored or didn't hear the park's staff yelling warning him to get off because the coaster coming, the young man had end up instead got run over by a coaster coming by and fall to his death. * TBA PBS Kidsland TBA Universal Kingdom TBA DreamWorks Park TBACategory:Fanon Category:Theme Parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Arizona Category:Article under construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Fake/unreal park history Category:Fanon timeline